Hetalia Holidays!
by DJCandy63
Summary: Ice fishing with Canada, Christmas Eve with America, what exactly is the reader in for with these crazy countries? And, what could possibly go wrong? Reader Insert
1. Merry Christmas!

An American Christmas~!

"Why me?" You groaned as you sat down with your sister. You two were stuck with Alfred in a small cabin in the woods. Alone. The last thing on your mind was having something happen to you on Christmas Eve with your sister's crush...who had a crush on you.

"Yo! Dudettes! This cabin has a mini-fridge AND a hot tub!"

"That's great, Alfred." You spoke in a monotone, earning your sister's elbow in your ribcage.

"Have some respect, will ya?! This guy's my true love!" She whispered to you angrily.

"No, he's not." You spoke in your normal voice, causing your sister to, "SSSHHHH!"

Alfred poked his head through the doorway in the cutest way, "Sshh?"

You suddenly blushed at how cute he was when he wasn't glomping down hamburgers. (Though even then, in the back of your mind, he was a little cute. Just a little.)

"I-I meant buussshhh! L-Like, uh...umm..." You stuttered out.

"Beer?" Alfred answered, smirking. He crossed his arms in a snickering way, smirk growing at the word. "Aren't you two a little young for alcohol?"

Your blush grew as you suddenly stood up out of embarassement. "N-No! Like, I lost my...necklace? Yeah, necklace! In a bush outside! But, like, the electricity's out and everything! So,we can't go get it..." You had no idea why your stomach was doing flips, or why you were sttutering, this was the same hamburger-loving idiot known as Alfred. Why were you so nervous?

"We have bushes outside?" Your sister asked as she stood up.

"Yes!" You hinted to her. "We do!"

"Oh." She replied, nonchalantly, ignoring the fact that Alfred was,probably going to take you outside, alone, and look for the non-existing piece of jewley.

"So, let's go, then!" Alfred exclaimed, slinging his winter coat on. He threw you your coat as you put it on and buttoned it up.

"M-My necklace isn't THAT important, Alfred." You tried to reason with him. "W-We can just look for it after the snow is gone."

"We can't do that!" He said, theatricly.

"Why not?" You demanded.

"Because!" He said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Because why?" You argued.

"Because its apparent imprtance to you is nonchalantly spectacular!"

"...what?"

"I dunno. I saw it on T.V. Now, let's go!"

And with that, your sister watched as Alfred grabbed your wrist and pulled you outside.

***

"So...we're completely and utterly lost...great..." You noted. Neither of you had any idea as to where you were, and the temperature was dropping quickly.

"So...w-what now?" Alfred asked you, huddled in the fetal position near a huge frozen oak tree. "Can we play twenty questions?" He asked, sweetly.

"No." You replied, walking over to him and plopped down in the spot next to him.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeee-"

"NO."

"..."

"..."

"Pl-"

"No."

Alfred sighed and you started shaking.

"Are you cold?" He,asked as you glared at him.

"NO, I'M ON VIBRATE MODE, STUPID!"

"...you didn't have to yell."

"...hmph."

"Hey, do you like me?"

"What?" Was your reply. Why was he was asking something like this? It was none of his buisness rather you did or not! Which, you didn't.

"My sister does." You answered.

"I didn't ask about your sister, I asked about you." He said, smirking at your blush spreading across your nose and cheeks.

"S-Shutup." You scooted away from him a bit, ashe followed suit (much to your annoyance).

"Why are you getting all mad? I just asked you a question, dude. What's the problem?"

"B-Because! That's not something you just- mmph!"

Grabbing your cheek in his surprisingly warm hand, and wrapping his free arm around your shoulders, Alfred kissed you, and...you actually liked it.

You turned your body towards him, your lips molding into each other's perfectly. He deepened the kiss and closed all distance between the two of you, and pulled your legs onto his hips, forcing you to straddle him.

He started to unbutton your jacket and you broke the kiss, "What, what are y-you doing?"

"I think its obvious, dude."

"We're not having sex in a snowstorm!"

"Wait, so like, if we WEREN'T in a snowstorm,we could?" He purred seductively.

"That's not what I meant, Alfre- Oh!" You gasped and put your head on his shoulder as a sudden pleasure overcame the two of you, and your mind went point blank.

"F-Feel good, right?"

"Y-Yeah," you responded. "but, like, what the heck are you doing?"

He gestured downwards as you looked at him. You looked down to what he,was gesturing to and saw a small heater snuggled tightly (and I mean, tightly) between your stomachs, hurting painfully whenever either of you tried to move.

"I-I was trying to get us w-warm, dude! And, we started making-out and stuff..." He grinned naughtily as he leaned in for another kiss.

You backed away. "A-Alfred, you just c-caught me off gaurd, that's IT. I don't like you like that!"

He grabbed your hips and violently pulled you towards him,causing you both to scream out in pain.

"A-Admit it! You l-like me!"

"Ah! God! I do n-not!"

He pulled again, involuntarily causing you to push your lips against his, your toungue accidentily crashing into his mouth.

He smirked into the accidental kiss,as you glared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"There you are, beautiful rose! Honhonhon~"

You both sharply turned around as you Francis on a steam roller  
for some reason.

"FRANCIS!?" You and America scream inunison.

"Shocked? Honhonhon~ Your lovely sister told me you two were stranded, honhonhon~" The french blonde stated.

"Stranded?" You ask. "How long have we been gone?"

"Three hours."

"Eh? I bet she's worried sick!" You exclaim.

"Yes, she most certainly is, beautiful rose! Honhonhon~"

You turned to Alfred, who was extremely dismayed. Knowing this would probably be the last time this would ever happen, you passionately kissed him (frenchly kissed him ;) )  
, making Francis go, "Honhonhon~!"

As you pulled away, Alfred had the happiest smile upon his face.

He didn't want to ask, but he did, "Why did you do that?"

You smiled and pushed your forehead to his.

"This will probably never happen again, but, I just want you to know, I kinda like you. Sorta. Kinda." You replied.

"And I just want you to know roses are red, my lips are blue, I know you don't like me, but I love you." He stated, making tears form at the edge of your eyes.

You both smiled joyfully and kissed again.

This really was a good Christmas, now wasn't it?


	2. Happy New Years!

A Canadian New Years~!

In the freezing city of Quebec, Canada, two 'lovebirds' I suppose you could call them, were currently Ice Fishing, as many Canadians do during the early morning hours of January 1st. The girl, was a small-framed beauty with long _H/C_ hair currently in natural ringlets, with piercing _E/C_ eyes. The boy, was also a bit small-framed, with blonde, curly hair, circular glasses, and kind violet eyes. He was currently holding a fishing rod, and had a stuffed polar bear by his side. "How are you f-feeling, _Y/N_ ?"

"F-Fine." You said, covering your arms with your hands and shivering. "just, s-sitting here. At l-like, three a-am, Ice F-Fishing with my crazy f-friend, Matthew."

He was pleased at your answer and glad you weren't mad at him for bringing you all the way out here to Quebec, just for New Years.

"That's g-good. H-Hey, _Y/N_ ?" He stuttered.

You looked at him through your fur-rimmed heavy jacket hoodie. "W-What is it, M-Matt? I'm k-kinda busy freezing t-to death here." Okay. So maybe you were a _little _mad at him.

"A-Are you enjoying yourself?"

'Damn, Matthew. Why are you so cute and nice?' You thought to yourself. True, he was tugging at your heartstrings. And, yes also true, he had a HUGE crush on you. And may or may not be true, you felt the same.

"Y-Yes, Matthew, I-I'm fine."

"T-That's good."

"Y-Yep."

He turned his attention back to the small hole in the ice, and pulled a bit on his rod. You blushed when you noticed how cute he was when he blushed.

He suddenly looked back up to you, and his blush spread all the way to his ears when he saw your heated face. "S-Something wrong, _Y/N_ ? Y-You look k-kinda n-nervous, or something..."

You shook your head rapidly and had butterflies growing in your tummy as you looked to him and blurted, "I'm f-fine! D-Don't worry, Matt-"

His lips were surprisingly warm when they met yours, and you had no idea how or when he got so close, but, nonetheless, you responded by moving your lips along his in a rhythmic motion. He cupped your cheek with his icy left hand, and grabbed your hands with his right.

He only pulled away when his foot slipped out from under him, when the fishing rod was jerked almost completely back in the small hole in the ice.

"O-Oh no!" He shouted, well shouted for him and grabbed the rod and pulled, acting as if the kiss had never happened.

But you knew it did, and you knew he did too, and, this was a great way to start off the year, now wasn't it?


End file.
